


Locked In A Room Alone Together 2

by Sara1991



Series: Locked In A Room [2]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991
Summary: Sequel to Locked In A Room Alone Together.





	1. Chapter 1

Ryou x Momo

It had been three months since Ryou and Momo started dating and having sex.

Of course they have to be careful because Momo’s not on birth control of any sort; she always means to go get it, but something always comes up.

So Ryou usually always wears a condom or pulls out when she reaches her final climax and she sucks him off.

Today they were just spending time together, watching TV; she had her period and wasn’t feeling very well.

“Mmmm…ohh…” Momo moaned in pain as she held her stomach.

“Are you really in that much pain?” Ryou asked concerned.

“Yeah…but it’ll pass; it always does.” Momo said softly as she leaned against Ryou.

“And you’re sure you’re not pregnant?” Ryou asked.

“Yes, I’m one hundred percent sure; I took four home pregnancy tests and both urine and blood work at the hospital. They all came back negative. This is just really bad period; I get these ones every four months.” Momo explained softly, hunching over.

“Would you like to try to take a bath or use a heating pad?” Ryou asked worried.

“You have a heating pad?” Momo asked softly.

“Yeah; it’s in the hall closet. Is that what you want?” Ryou asked right away.

“Yes please.” Momo said right away.

“Ok, I’ll be right back.” Ryou said getting up; he came back about a minute later with the heating pad.

“Thank you so much.” Momo said softly.

“You’re very welcome.” Ryou said calmly as he plugged it in and she placed it on her stomach.

After about ten minutes she was passed out, lying against Ryou.

“Momo, you silly girl.” Ryou said happily as he played with her hair…


	2. Chapter 2

** Three Weeks Later: **

It’s been about three weeks since Momo had her period and in about two weeks she would have another one…hopefully this one wouldn’t be so bad.

“What’s so important? Ryou?” Momo asked confused, walking into an empty classroom.

“Momo, what’s wrong? Is everything ok?” Ryou asked walking in right behind her.

“Ryou…nothing’s wrong. Why was it so important that you needed to talk right now?” Momo asked confused and confusing Ryou.

“What are you talking about?” Ryou asked confused.

“You wrote me a message asking to meet you here…” Momo said holding up a note.

“No…I didn’t. But Mint told me you urgently needed to see me.” Ryou said calmly.

“But…Mint doesn’t like me.” Momo said right away.

Then all of the sudden the door shut and sounded like it locked; on the other side was Mint.

She had locked them in…but why?

“What’s going on?” Momo asked scared.

“Nothing. Mint’s just being a bitch.” Ryou said banging on the door.

Mint just laughed as she walked away.

They were on the third floor so they couldn’t just jump out a window; and there was only one door to the room.

“Now what do we do?” Momo asked standing there?

“I’m not sure; class started so there shouldn’t be anyone in the halls… So, we’re stuck here until someone either comes by or class ends.” Ryou said calmly.

“Momo…it’s ok; it’ll all be ok.” Ryou said as he walked over to her and pulled her into his arms.

Momo had started crying out of stress; she had never been late or missed a class unless she stayed home sick.

** Fifteen Minutes Later: **

“Ryou…” Momo said softly as she clutched his shirt in her hands.

She then leaned up and kissed him fully on the lips.

“Momo?” Ryou asked in surprise.

“Please? Please Ryou…” Momo begged and Ryou couldn’t take it; he lifted her up onto the desk and spread her legs.

She unzipped his pants and he started moving his hips against her, dry humping her while sucking on her neck.

“Ryou…” Momo moaned out in pleasure.

“I need you so bad…I’ve needed you all morning…” Ryou groaned into her neck.

“I know…” Momo moaned out.

“You have no clue how long I’ve wanted to take you in your uniform like this…” Ryou grunted out as he started to pull her panties down.

He had them almost down her legs when…

“Mr. Shirogane and Ms. Koy; I’m shocked.” Came the voice of the principal.

‘Damnit…’ Ryou cursed at his self.

“Mr. Lake…” Momo started, scared as she pulled her panties up.

“When Ms. Aizawa said that you were having sex I didn’t believe her…” Mr. Lake, the principal started.

“But Mr. Lake…she’s the one who locked us in here in the first place…” Momo said softly, looking Mr. Lake in the eyes.

“Yes, I know; that’s why the two of you will all have detention today and Mint will be suspended.” Mr. Lake said shocking three of them; Mint thought she’d get away with it and Momo and Ryou thought they’d get suspended or expelled.

“You’re not expelling them?!” Mint nearly screamed.

“No. You locked them in here; an anonymous source came to tell that. They also told me that you filled the room with pheromone spray to get them to do what they were doing. However, without any actual proof of this I don’t know if they were interacting in sexual intercourse on their own terms. I also do not know if it was because of pheromone spray; so yes, they’re only getting detention. You planned all of this, so yes, you will be suspended. Because planning it all is far worse than two horny teenagers having sex. You two…get to your next class. You have detention after school; come to the office and we’ll see who your detention teacher will be. You come with me; we’re going to call your parents and explain to them what’s going on.” Principal Lake said seriously.

“Yes Mr. Lake.” Momo and Ryou said passing him.

“Sorry and thank you.” Momo said softly, red in the face as they made their way to their next class.

“You, come with me.” Principal Lake said leading Mint to his office…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Forced sex at gunpoint & anal rape

Ryou and Momo were sitting in the office, waiting on who was going to be their teacher for detention.

“Ok you two; Mr. Croaker has agreed to be your teacher for detention today. Please follow him and he’ll take you to his room.” Mr. Lake said calmly.

“Yes sir.” Ryou and Momo said at the same time.

Once in the room, Momo went to the back of the class while Ryou sat in the front; they figured that Mr. Croaker would want them separated.

However, they didn’t realize that because of Mr. Croaker, their lives were going to change.

“Well, well, well; I honestly never thought I’d see either of you in detention…especially you Ms. Koy.” Mr. Croaker said standing in front of his desk.

“Sorry…” Momo and Ryou said at the same time.

“No, don’t apologize; it’s natural, is it not? Why are you two sitting so far apart? You’re a couple aren’t you? You should be sitting closer…unless you’re the type to fuck and then move on.” Mr. Croaker said shocking Ryou and Momo; they had never heard a teacher talk like that before.

“Mr. Croaker?” Momo asked with uncertainty.

“So you two like to have sex in school huh? Well let’s see what you know…” Mr. Croaker said confusing the two.

“What?” Momo and Ryou asked in shock.

“Ms. Koy, come up here and sit on Mr. Shirogane’s lap.” Mr. Croaker said to the shocked teens.

“What?” Momo asked in complete shock.

“Come up here and sit on Mr. Shirogane’s lap. Don’t worry about anyone walking in; the doors are locked.” Mr. Croaker said calmly.

Momo just sat in her spot, frozen in shock or fear; she wasn’t sure.

“So we’re going to be like that huh… I’m not going to ask again; come sit on his lap or I blow Mr. Shirogane’s brains out.” Mr. Croaker said pulling a gun out; that got Momo moving.

Momo slowly moved towards the front of the room to Ryou where he was sitting and slowly sat on his lap.

“There. Now that wasn’t so difficult now was it? I mean you are sexually active and all.” Mr. Croaker said to the two.

“We didn’t have sex…” Ryou started.

“But you were going to. Tell me; are you on birth control?” Mr. Croaker asked waving the gun around.

“No…not yet; I have an appointment next week…” Momo said softly as she sat on Ryou’s lap.

“So how are you two preventing pregnancy?” Mr. Croaker asked very interested.

“I have condoms.” Ryou said annoyed; he could see how upset Momo was getting.

“And if you don’t have condoms?” Mr. Croaker asked looking directly at Ryou; he knew the answer.

“I pull out before I cum. And yes, I realize that that doesn’t always work!” Ryou snapped causing Momo to put her head in his shoulder.

“I’m sorry Momo…” Ryou said rubbing her back.

“Someone has a temper. So do you have condoms on you now?” Mr. Croaker asked leaning against his desk.

“I always have a condom on me.” Ryou said seriously.

“Let me have it…its contraband. Hand it over. Good boy.” Mr. Croaker said as Ryou reached into his pocket, pulled out his wallet and then the condom and gave it to Mr. Croaker who set it on his desk.

“Now…let’s see a lap dance.” Mr. Croaker said simply.

“What?” “Excuse me?!” Momo and Ryou asked at the same time; Momo in shock and Ryou in anger.

“Do it.” Mr. Croaker said waving the gun around again.

“It’s ok Momo; it’s just me.” Ryou said as he helped Momo swing her one leg over so she could rock against him like she had done so many times before. This time however, they had a perverted teacher watching them.

“Not good enough. Get up and stand perfectly still as he removes your panties; and then you pull his pants down.” Mr. Croaker instructed after a few minutes, waving the gun around.

Momo cried as Ryou reached up and removed her panties; she then, with shaky hands, unzipped and pulled his pants down, leaving him in his boxers.

“Now, sit back down and give him a proper lap dance.” Mr. Croaker instructed.

“Momo, just pretend he’s not here; it’s just the two of us.” Ryou said as he held onto her.

“I-I ca-can’t…” Momo cried out as she placed her face in his shoulder.

“No, no, no; that won’t do. Remove her shirt and pull her bra down.” Mr. Croaker demanded.

“I’m sorry…” Ryou said sincerely as he unbuttoned her shirt and pulled her bra down so that her breasts popped out as she rocked against him.

“Wow…someone needs a boob job…” Mr. Croaker said when he seen Momo’s breasts; they weren’t overly large. But Ryou didn’t care; he loved her just how she was.

“She’s fine just the way she is.” Ryou said seriously as he held onto Momo.

“You say that…but whatever. Start fondling her.” Mr. Croaker demanded.

Reluctantly, Ryou started to fondle Momo’s breasts, pinching her nipples here and there, making them erect.

“Ryou…” Momo moaned out softly.

“Now you can suckle on them. Make sure you leave some good marks.” Mr. Croaker said becoming excited.

While Ryou was sucking on her breasts, Momo, who was leaning back a little noticed that Mr. Croaker was masturbating to them; she then immediately looked back at Ryou.

“Ryou…” Momo moaned as she came.

“You know what comes next don’t you? It’s time to start fingering her. So, lay her on a desk, push her skirt up and finger her.” Mr. Croaker said seriously.

This is not what Ryou meant when he wanted to take Momo in school or in her uniform…

“I’m sorry Momo.” Ryou said seriously as he stuck his finger inside of her making her cry out.

“Oh yeah…good girl.” Mr. Croaker said disgusting Ryou as he continued to push his finger in and out of Momo at a nice slow pace.

“Speed it up lover boy.” Mr. Croaker demanded.

“Mmmm…ahhh!” Momo cried out when she felt Ryou not only speed up, but he also added as second finger.

“Ryouuuu…” Momo cried out when she came hard; she had tears streaming down her face.

While she loved Ryou and loved making love with him; she was not enjoying this…and neither was Ryou.

“Next…eat her sweet little pussy out.” Mr. Croaker said immediately causing Ryou to snap his head towards him.

“You heard me. Do it; or her brains will be all over the place.” Mr. Croaker threatened.

Momo placed her hands over her stomach, closed her eyes and panted as Ryou started kissing and licking at her secret lips.

“Mmmm!” Momo moaned out when she felt his tongue dive deep within her.

Momo just continued to moan while Ryou at her; she was squirming around so much that Mr. Croaker decided he should help keep her still.

“Now, now…be a good girl.” Mr. Croaker said as he held her down by her shoulders.

“Mmmmm!” Momo moaned as she arched her back and came into Ryou’s mouth; she was a little bitter today.

“Ok sweetie…down on your knees.” Mr. Croaker instructed with the gun to her head.

Momo did what she was told; she knew what he was going to say, so she just took Ryou’s cock in her hands and started rubbing him up and down.

Ryou couldn’t help himself and started groaning when he felt her hands on him. He made sure to keep looking down at her so she would feel some kind of comfort.

“Momo…I’m about to cum…” Ryou told her as warning.

And like he said Ryou came all over her hands and face.

Momo let go of Ryou’s cock and was about to stand up when Mr. Croaker forced her down.

“Uh-uh-uh… Where do you think you’re going? You still have a blow job to give.” Mr. Croaker said simply.

Momo had only ever given one blow job in her life…and she hated it; she told Ryou this and he was fine with it.

“Please…please don’t make me do this…” Momo begged; flashbacks of her being forced to give blow jobs and anal.

“That’s not how this works. You do or one of you loses their brains.” Mr. Croaker said seriously, placing the gun to her head.

It took a few minutes, but Momo slowly put her mouth to Ryou’s cock, tears just pouring down her face.

She gagged a little when she got half way down; but she bobbed or she knew she would feel the gun on her head.

Ryou’s face when he felt her giving him his first blow job from her; he felt nice…but at the same time awful.

“Momo…I’m sorry…I can’t help it; I’m going to cum…” Ryou groaned out, cumming into her mouth.

She wanted to pull away, but with that gun to her head, she was forced to swallow and choke on Ryou’s cum.

When she was finally able to pull away she was coughing and sputtering everywhere.

“Now it’s time for the main event… Time to do what you’re in here for.” Mr. Croaker said with a smile.

“Can I have my condom if you’re going to make us do this?” Ryou asked looking directly into Mr. Croaker’s eyes.

“Hmmm…let me think about that. No. Lay her on the desk and take her.” Mr. Croaker demanded.

“Ryou…just do it so we can get it over with…please.” Momo pleaded with her eyes closed.

Ryou just sighed as he picked her up and laid her the desk; he then carefully placed his cock at her entrance and pushed in making her cry out.

“That’s what I like to hear. Start thrusting.” Mr. Croaker demanded, watching in enjoyment; he was stroking his cock at his students having sex in front of him.

Ryou was disgusted at the fact that he was masturbating to them; he just kept his focus on Momo’s face…until she came and Mr. Croaker made him turn her over so he could take her from behind.

Momo was just crying as Ryou took her; she was so confused because Ryou was making her feel really good, but Mr. Croaker was watching them. Plus she had a really bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

“Mmmmm! Ahhh!” Momo screamed as she came; she then fell to her knees causing Ryou to pull out.

Momo sat on her knees panting while Ryou fell into one of the chairs.

“Come on baby; it’s your turn to ride him.” Mr. Croaker said lifting Momo up; he then placed her on top of Ryou.

This was another new first; Momo had never been on top. She was content with Ryou being in charge.

“Just rock your hips…” Ryou whispered in her ear as he held her hips.

“I-I’m too tired to.” Momo said exhausted.

“Don’t worry; I can help with that.” Mr. Croaker said placing the condom on his cock.

“Wha-what are you doing. Wait! No! That doesn’t go there! Ahhh!” Momo protested, screamed and cried when she felt Mr. Croaker’s cock enter her ass, spreading her.

“You’re a sick man. Can’t you see she doesn’t like what your doing to her…or making us do?” Ryou asked pissed off.

“Ahhh!” Momo screamed as he pushed into her ass even more.

“Don’t care what you have to say; this feels so good. And don’t worry; I don’t last very long.” Mr. Croaker said simply.

“That makes this any better?” Ryou asked pissed while Momo cried into his shoulder.

“Wahhh!” Momo cried even more; she went from feeling ok with Ryou and her being forced to have sex to just wanting to die.

After a few minutes, as promised, Mr. Croaker came and pulled out of her ass; he then held the gun to her head.

Soon you could hear banging on the classroom door.

“Mmmm! Ry-RYOU!!!” Momo cried out, arching away from him as she came.

Ryou was about to gently push her away so he could come…but…

“Don’t you dare; you’re going to finish her like a real man.” Mr. Croaker said seriously.

“You’ve got to be kidding me! She’s not on birth control and I don’t have any condoms; you took my only one!” Ryou yelled pissed off; but he was so close.

“Please…please let him pull out; I’ll get pregnant if he doesn’t. I’m not ready to get pregnant yet.” Momo cried, more tears pouring down her cheeks.

“You two should’ve thought about that before you started to have sex in a classroom here.” Mr. Croaker said seriously.

“Momo…I’m sorry…” Ryou groaned out as he came…deep within her.

“Noooo!” Momo cried out as she reached for and grabbed a hold of Ryou, twitching as she felt his cum enter her.

That was when the door burst open and in burst Mr. Lake and a few police officers.

“Now you may pull out.” Mr. Croaker said with a satisfied smile as the police cuffed him.

“I thought you were just going to scare them…not force them to have sex at gun point.” Mr. Lake said horrified.

“Relax, it’s a bubble gun.” Mr. Croaker said as the police inspected it.

Sure enough, the gun was fake.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Ryou asked pissed off as he put himself away while Momo sat on the floor crying.

“I certainly had a good time.” Mr. Croaker said as police took him away.

“I’m sorry you two; he wasn’t supposed to do this…” Mr. Lake said as Ryou sat next to Momo; neither of them speaking.

“Well get dressed, head home and get cleaned up. Or go to the bathrooms here and get cleaned up. Even though this wasn’t supposed to happen I hope you learned your lesson about having sex at school.” Mr. Lake said calmly.

“Even though it wasn’t our faults… Come on Momo; let’s go home.” Ryou said as they got redressed, got their things and went home.

“Momo…I’m so sorry about all this.” Ryou said as they got into his car.

“It’s not your fault…” Momo said softly.

“I should’ve known the gun was a fake…” Ryou sighed as Momo sat there crying.

After five minutes of uncontrollable crying and stressed, Momo passed out.

“Damnit…” Ryou cursed as he drove along.

After fifteen minutes of aimless driving, Ryou stopped at a drug store.

“How may I help you?” A pharmacist asked calmly.

“Yes, my teacher forced me have sex with my girlfriend at gunpoint. It’s a long story. Short story, he made me cum inside and she’s not protected. Can I get the morning after pill please?” Ryou asked looking at the pharmacist, who looked like he didn’t believe him.

“He’s telling the truth.” A police officer said calmly, behind him.

“Ok…hold on.” The pharmacist said going to the back.

He came back five minutes later with a box marked “ **Morning After Pill**.”

“Thanks.” Ryou said to both the pharmacist and the officer behind him.

“You’re welcome.” They both replied waving.

** Fifteen Minutes Later: **

“Momo, we’re home.” Ryou said waking Momo up.

“Ok…” Momo said getting out of the car.

“Momo wait.” Ryou said once they got into the house.

“Yes?” Momo asked softly; she was going to clean up.

“Here.” Ryou said handing her the pill.

“Morning After Pills?” Momo asked softly.

“Yeah…it’s the only thing I could think of.” Ryou said honestly.

“Thank you.” Momo said softly.

“You’re welcome. And I’m sorry.” Ryou said again, hugging her.

“Is it wrong?” Momo asked softly.

“Is what wrong?” Ryou asked confused.

“That I liked how it felt…when you came inside.” Momo said momentarily shocking Ryou.

“No, of course not. We just can’t have that right now; we’ve still got school to finish.” Ryou said calmly.

“I know…thanks for the pill.” Momo said with a soft smile; she went to the bathroom, took the pill and then took a bath…


	4. Chapter 4

** Five Weeks Later: **

“Ryou…” Momo said softly and very hesitant.

“What is it?” Ryou asked looking at Momo; she was very pale.

“We need to talk.” Momo said clearly upset.

“What’s wrong?” Ryou asked concerned.

“The Morning After Pill…” Momo started.

“What about it?” Ryou asked looking at Momo.

“It didn’t work…” Momo said crying.

“What are you saying?” Ryou asked sitting up immediately.

“I’m pregnant…” Momo said, tears just pouring down her face.

“Are you sure?” Ryou asked looking at her.

“Yes…I got a call from the doctor an hour ago. And I took four home pregnancy tests…” Momo said upset.

“Four at home tests and a doctor’s appointment…and they all came back positive?” Ryou asked still in shock.

“Yes…I’m so sorry.” Momo said hysterical.

“Don’t be; it’s not your fault. This is his fault…” Ryou said annoyed.

“What are we going to do?” Momo asked looking at Ryou.

“What do you want to do?” Ryou asked seriously.

“I don’t know…” Momo said softly, upset.

“Come here; It’ll all be ok…one way or another.” Ryou said as he did the best he could to comfort her.

“I can’t get an abortion…that’s all I know…but I’m not ready to be a mom yet.” Momo said terrified.

“Well…what about adoption; I know a few people who want to be parents who can’t get pregnant…” Ryou said seriously.

“Well…are you ready to be a dad yet?” Momo asked looking up at Ryou.

“No… I mean I would like to be a dad, but not right now. I’m only nineteen.” Ryou said half seriously.

“And I’m only seventeen.” Momo said softly.

“So…adoption?” Ryou asked looking at her.

“Yeah…” Momo said softly.

“Well…at least you won’t show until after school ends…” Ryou said trying to calm her down.

“True…” Momo said leaning into Ryou.

“Are you ok?” Ryou asked concerned.

“I don’t know…I’m scared.” Momo said honestly.

“I bet…” Ryou sighed.

“I’m sorry…” Momo said softly.

“Don’t be; it’s his fault, not yours or mine…right?” Ryou asked concerned.

“No; it’s not your fault either. Are you going to leave me?” Momo asked scared; that’s what she was most afraid of.

“No, never. I’d stay with you even if you decided to keep the baby.” Ryou said seriously.

“Really?” Momo asked pulling away, shocked.

“Of course; it’s a part of you and me.” Ryou said seriously.

“But we’re still putting it up for adoption?” Momo asked looking at Ryou.

“If that’s what you want.” Ryou said seriously.

“Can we do that one thing? The adoption where we’re allowed to see the baby if we want?” Momo asked confused.

“You mean open adoption. And of course. I know two families that would do that. I’ll give them a call later and we’ll set up some meetings.” Ryou said calmly.

“Ok. I love you.” Momo said softly.

“I love you too. More than anything in this whole entire world.” Ryou said hugging her…


End file.
